Nucleotides, analogs and derivatives thereof are a kind of important antiviral therapeutic agents. Numerous nucleotides show good antiviral activities against retrovirus, such as human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), hepatitis B virus (HBV) and human T-cell lymphotropic virus (HTLV).
International patent application PCT/GB91/00706 corresponding to International publication WO91/17159 discloses an antiviral nucleotide-Lamivudine represented by formula I.
